The present invention relates to the field of self-portraiture and, more particularly, to enhancing a camera oriented user interface via an eye focus guide.
Many computing devices today include one or more cameras which allow users to capture photographs of themselves and their surrounding environment with the greatest of ease. Self-portraiture (e.g., selfies) have become a social norm and are often a form of social bonding. For example, a group of friends at a night club can take selfies of each other and the group and post it to social media websites to commemorate their night out. In many instances, pictures of group members and even the user can often appear to be awkward because the eye gaze of the subjects (e.g., group members, user) is not focused at directly forward (e.g., at the viewer of the picture).